gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Assault Derrick
Derricks, otherwise known as Assault Derricks (militarized) or Rigs, were originally designed for mining Imulsion. However, for Operation: Hollow Storm, the COG reassigned them to be troop transports. They were used by the Coalition of Ordered Governments to carry and deploy Grindlifts into Locust tunnels. Many were seen taking part in the operation and many were lost on the road to Landown. For defence, the Derrick had a single mounted Chain Gun, and a modest complement of Gears. Overview/Specifications Usage Assault Derricks had a number of different roles, including troop and supply transport, and grindlift deployment. The vehicle had a substantial amount of room for troops and supplies, capable of carrying up to several squads and/or caches. The vehicle was also used for the clearance of mines. It could be used to detect and find mines and roadside bombs, then alert Explosive Ordnance Disposal Teams to come over. These EOD Teams would carefully deactivate and dispose of the bombs thereafter. The Assault Derricks were also used for carrying Grindlifts. These Grindlifts would carry personnel in them, then proceed to be deployed and would drill through the ground, finally landing underground in The Hollow. Crew The Assault Derrick crew consisted of just a single driver. These drivers drove the Assault Derricks through areas, carrying troops, deploying them and, sometimes in addition, helping to support them on the battlefield. After Operation Lifeboat was initiated, a lot of pre-Stranded were conscripted into the COG Army and became Assault Derrick drivers, including Dizzy Wallin. Weapons The Assault Derrick sported a single Chain Gun mounted on the forward-left aft of the vehicle; directly atop the driver's cockpit. The weapon was mounted on a special, individual weapons platform for secure fire support and good visibility. In addition, the rig was also outfitted with a very large deck where Gears have sufficient cover to defend the rig from ground troops. Armor The Assault Derrick had heavy-class armor that could withstand hordes of small-arms fire. It had huge tires that were capable of crushing cars and knocking over street signs with ease. It was also effective at crushing Locust infantry, such as Drones. However, they were extremely vulnerable to Brumaks and Corpsers, whose firepower and sheer size made them a formidable enemy to the Assault Derricks. A Brumak was even capable of knocking over an Assault Derrick single-handedly. Reavers and Nemacyst were also capable of easily destroying Assault Derricks from the air. Features The Assault Derrick featured four huge headlights mounted in the front-middle section of the vehicle. In dark places, like a tunnel, the headlights could be easily switched on to provide supplementary visibility for the driver and even Gears in the field. The Assault Derrick may have carried advanced sensors, guidance systems and detection systems. These may have been used for detecting mines and roadside bombs. The vehicle also sported a large chassis on the back that supported a rig that held Grindlifts. These Grindlifts, which are twin-occupant underground transports, could be easily and effectively deployed into the ground. History Imulsion mining vehicles The Derricks are massive armored trucks originally designed to be mining vehicles. The pre-war Derrick was originally used for mining Imulsion on the surface. They were likely designed and operated by private energy companies before being nationalized by the COG. Hollow Storm Fifteen years after E-Day, the Derricks were militarized from mining vehicles to transports that carried Grindlifts for ferrying Gears into the Hollows. The militarized version transported Gears into Locust occupied areas and dropped them into the Hollows via a large mobile drill platform. Despite its size and power, the Derrick pales in comparison to the massive Locust Brumaks, and is vulnerable to enemy explosives such as Nemacyst and Tickers. This is because the Derrick is not very maneuverable; it is lightly armored for its size due to the COG fielding as many Derricks as possible, and easily toppled by Brumaks. Because of this, Centaur tanks were used as escorts during the operation. Some Derrick drivers embellish their Derricks with emblems, names, or even upgrades. Derricks boasted armored plating capable of shrugging off small-arms fire, along with bulletproof glass windows. Most had a mounted Chain Gun directly over the driver cabin to ward off potential aggressors. During the events of Operation: Hollow Storm, Locust captured and overran the crew of at least one Derrick, Rig G53, and were seen attempting to drive Delta Squad off the road. Some drivers gave their Derricks unique paint jobs, like Derrick driver Dizzy Wallin. Drivers were also known to give their Derricks names, like Betty, Marilyn, Ava, and Lola. After Jacinto After the fall of Jacinto, the COG moved to Port Farrall. A Derrick, along with Grindlifts, was used to burn up the thick snow. After Port Farrall was abandoned for Vectes Naval Base in the Lesser Islands chain, the COG retrofitted the Assault Derrick with a mine flail in order to effectively detect, locate, and clear the island of Stranded-made mines and roadside bombs. Later, during the Lambent Pandemic, Dizzy Wallin's deactivated Assault Derrick could be found at Anvil Gate. In 42 A.E., during the Swarm War, Kait Diaz and Delmont Walker discovered some wrecked Assault Derricks and Grindlifts from Operation: Hollow Storm while exploring Kadar Valley. Notable Derricks and Rig Groups *Rig 314 "Betty" *Rig 5R "Unwelcome Wagon" *Rig D11 *Rig D14 *Rig D28 "Marilyn" *Rig D77 "Lola" *Rig G53 "Ava" *Rig Group 3 *Rig Group 6 Notable Rig drivers *Pvt. Corey *Pvt. Dizzy Wallin *Pvt. Henny *Pvt. Mo Collectible Munitions Requisition Form Can we just get some more damn ammo on the rigs, please? Mo an' Corey got the same problem as me! We got more buzzards then bullets, that ain't right! C'mon people! Dizzy WallinGears of War 2 Collectible Behind the Scenes *Originally, the chain guns were supposed to be above and beside the driver so two people could use the turrets. For unknown reasons, the side turret was removed. Appearances *''Gears of War 2'' *''Gears of War 3'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:COG Category:Vehicles